I Will Not Go Back to You
by BlueSatelite
Summary: REPOST. Nggak mudah untuk kembali mencintai, tapi juga nggak bisa melupakan. Sepotong hati Akashi yang mencoba sabar. Enjoy!


Title: I Will Not Go Back to You  
Genre: Romance, Comedy  
Disc: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy.

* * *

Akashi tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Baginya satu-satunya perempuan dalam dunianya hanyalah ibunya. Sebaliknya, Akashi sudah tiga kali jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dan dua kali menjalani hubungan dengan laki-laki. Artinya: Akashi seorang gay. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia konsultasikan pada ayahnya—dan tidak akan pernah.  
Sebetulnya hubungannya dengan laki-laki pun tidak berjalan mulus. Dua kali putus dalam jangka waktu satu setengah tahun itu gawat. Belum lagi cintanya yang ditolak sebelum bertempur. Iya, dengan mantan kaptennya di SMP. Orang yang paling dia cintai, bahkan melebihi dua mantannya. Setelah ditinggal pergi si senpai, Akashi pesimis akan jatuh cinta lagi.  
Rupanya cupid belum bosan menghujani Akashi dengan panah cinta. Rupanya cerita SMA juga membuka halaman untuk romansanya.  
Seorang senpai berambut abu-abu (sebetulnya Akashi agak tidak sreg dengan warna rambutnya, karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang di SMP-nya), yang matanya menyimpan kemisteriusan, dan hobinya sangat bagus, membaca. Setelah Akashi teliti, ternyata itu hanya light novel.  
Akashi tidak punya sejarah panjang dengan senpai ini, tapi dia tahu benar hatinya telah menentukan pilihan. Trauma dengan kasus senpai-di-SMP, Akashi bertekad untuk maju. Karena senpai ini akan segera lulus.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Akashi dengan mudah menemukan senpai ini di atap sekolah. Bersantai sambil membaca novel seperti biasa.  
"Mayuzumi-senpai," panggil Akashi.  
Mayuzumi menoleh.  
"Oh, Akashi," sahutnya tak acuh.  
"Bisa minta waktu sebentar?" tanya Akashi. Mayuzumi hanya bergumam pelan.  
"Senpai, maaf sebelumnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku merasa aku harus mengatakan ini," Akashi menarik napas. "Senpai, aku menyukaimu."  
Mayuzumi menutup novel yang sedang dia baca.  
"Aku menolak."  
Akashi terdiam mendengar balasan yang tegas itu.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Kau serius menanyakannya?" Mayuzumi memutar bola mata. "Karena aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki."  
"Tapi, senpai—"  
"Kau berpendapat kalau aku terlihat tertarik padamu? Tidak. Buang saja pikiranmu itu," potong Mayuzumi. Akashi menelan ludah sendiri. Sungguh penolakan yang sadis.  
"Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Aku sudah bersumpah untu melupakan tempat ini begitu aku lulus," lanjutnya. "Tapi aku masih berharap bisa melanjutkan hubungan senpai-kohai kita, Akashi. Jadi lupakan saja perasaan konyolmu itu." Mayuzumi pergi.  
Konyol? Beraninya dia berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu betapa tulusnya perasaan Akashi. Tapi sekarang perasaannya sudah hancur karena penolakan yang kasar itu.  
Ini lebih sakit ketimbang saat Shintaro memutuskannya tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu dan Akashi bertransformasi menjadi lelaki yang getir. Tidak habis-habisnya teman-temannya berkomentar kalau tatapan Akashi menjadi 200% lebih seram daripada yang dulu. Reo menyarankannya untuk operasi plastik, tapi kemudian menolak idenya sendiri.  
_'Sei-chan tetap sangat imut kok,'_ katanya waktu itu.  
Yap, empat tahun telah membuat Akashi tumbuh semakin ganteng, imut, dan tampan. Belum lagi aura kedewasaan yang sempat hilang kembali memancar lebih kuat, sempat menggoda Murasakibara untuk CLBK. Tapi apalah daya semua itu, hati Akashi masih kosong tanpa seseorang untuk mengisi.  
Akashi tidak pernah jatuh cinta sejak penolakan Mayuzumi (dan berita kalau Nijimura telah resmi pacaran dengan Haizaki). Dirinya menolak untuk membuka hati kembali. Dia tidak akan berharap untuk Mayuzumi lagi, tapi akan membiarkannya menjadi cinta terakhir baginya.  
Hal ini membuat ayahnya sedikit panik dan mengancam Akashi akan dinikahkan dengan keluarga Hanamiya kalau Akashi tidak mau mencari pacar (calon tunangan).

* * *

Merayakan empat tahun kegetiran Akashi Seijuurou, Kise mengundang teman-teman mereka untuk menikmati makan malam di warung pecel lele langganannya di Yokohama.  
Kuroko protes karena sebagai rakyat jelata tidak seharusnya dia bepergian sejauh itu hanya untuk pecel lele, untungnya Kagami mau mengantarnya. Aomine protes kenapa tidak di Tokyo saja sebab memang pada dasarnya dia egois dan tidak mau repot. Midorima protes kenapa harus warung jalanan, tidak elit (Midorima demam korea jadi senang memamerkan kekayaannya, terutama pada Takao). Murasakibara protes kenapa tidak di restoran buffet. Akashi tidak peduli dan malah menanyakan tempat pembuatan tato (dia mau menato nama Nijimura di tubuhnya).  
Tapi kicauan mereka tidak berarti dan pertemuan tetap diadakan di Yokohama.  
Datang-datang, Kise malah menyodorkan foto-foto artis pria terkenal dan menyuruh Akashi memilih.  
"Aku dengar kalau kau nggak menemukan kekasih, kau akan dijodohkan, Akashicchi," kata Kise dengan mimik prihatin yang membuat Akashi pengin menonjoknya.  
"Dengan siapa, Aka-chin?" tidak mau dianggap cuek, Murasakibara ikut sumbang suara. Men-delay penerbangan pecel lele ke mulutnya.  
"Menurut yang aku dengar, dengan seseorang yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto, bukan-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sok pintar. Akashi mengangguk.  
"Maaf mematahkan hatimu lagi, Akashi-kun, tapi Hanamiya itu sudah empat tahun pacaran dengan Kiyoshi-senpai," cecar Kuroko tidak kenal ampun.  
Wajah Akashi langsung berubah galau.  
"Gimana kalo kau coba pacaran sama Satsuki? Kayaknya dia agak suka denganmu," usul Aomine asal.  
"Loh, Daiki, Momoi itu kan PACARMU," Akashi sweatdrop.  
"Hah, iya ya?" Aomine gagal mengingat.  
"Iya, Aomine-kun. Sejak aku pacaran dengan Kagami-kun, Momoi-san sangat patah hati. Saat itu kau yang menawarkan kenyamanan untuknya, jadi dia jatuh cinta padamu," Kuroko berbaik hati menjelaskan.  
"Oohh... Iya ya. Habis aneh sih aku dan Satsuki sekarang malah pacaran," Aomine mengorek kuping tidak peduli.  
"Iiih, bodo amat sama masalahmu, Aominecchi! Akashicchi—"  
Orang yang tadi duduk di depan Kise raib.  
"Aka-chin ijin ke kamar mandi," lapor Murasakibara.

* * *

Akashi menatap hampa pada sosok sempurna di balik kaca wastafel. Sepertinya semua orang susah mengerti bahwa dirinya trauma. Dirinya takut sakit hati. Dirinya sudah cukup patah hati. Karena dibalik segala kesempurnaan Akashi Seijuurou, dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang hatinya bisa patah jadi dua. Atau berkeping-keping malah.  
Sambil mengomentari jidatnya yang masih terekspos karena menolak untuk memanjangkan poni, matanya melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut abu-abu dibelakangnya.  
Kalau itu Haizaki, Akashi sudah siap untuk membunuhnya.  
Tapi rambut Haizaki sudah dicat hitam sekarang. Jadi...  
"Akashi?"  
Orang itu memanggil. Akashi menoleh dan mendapati dirinya hampir ayan melihat sosok didepannya.  
Entah bagaimana, orang ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Matanya tajam tapi masih memberi kesan misterius yang Akashi kenal. Rahangnya lebih keras, pundaknya lebar, auranya memancarkan aura seorang mahasiswa galau tingkat akhir.  
"Mayuzumi-senpai..."

* * *

Berkat sebuah adegan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Akashi dan Mayuzumi saling berdiam di depan wastafel di dalam kamar mandi warung pecel lele.  
Akashi bingung apakah dia harus menyapa atau tidak dan dia mulai menghitung kancing dalam hati.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu, Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi yang membuat Akashi sedikit kaget.  
"Aku... Baik-baik saja..." jawab Akashi. "Senpai sendiri?"  
"Yah begitulah," Mayuzumi menjawab dengan gaya tak acuhnya yang khas.  
Mereka berdua diam lagi. Sekitar 6 menit.  
"Senpai... tidak memberitahuku tentang universitas yang senpai ambil," disaat-saat seperti ini Akashi malah mengingat percakapan SMA mereka.  
_'Senpai, kau kuliah dimana nanti?'_  
_'Tidak tahu ya. Aku tidak mau memberitahumu.'_  
Akashi yang mencoba tabah saat itu malah mendapat jawaban sadis lagi.  
"Kenapa? Mau mengikutiku?" tanya Mayuzumi. Akashi menatapnya tidak suka.  
"Aku sendiri sudah kuliah, senpai," jawab Akashi.  
"Oh, dimana? Aku di Universitas Nasional Yokohama," tanya Mayuzumi.  
"Universitas Tokyo," jawab Akashi. Rupanya Mayuzumi kabur ke Yokohama. Jauh banget. Pikir Akashi.  
Mayuzumi ber-'oh' ria.  
Sekali lagi mereka diam-diaman, Akashi akan angkat kaki.  
"Ngapain kau di Yokohama?" diluar dugaan Mayuzumi membangun percakapan.  
"Eh? Aku sedang bertemu dengan teman," jawab Akashi.  
"Oh, teman-teman SMP-mu itu?"  
Akashi mengangguk.  
"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa akrab selama ini," kata Mayuzumi yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.  
Akashi hanya diam.  
"Kalau senpai sedang apa?"  
"Aku? Jalan-jalan di kota sendiri tidak aneh kan?"  
Hm, jawaban yang abu-abu. Akashi tidak berkomentar.  
"Senpai, jujur saja, aku merasa aneh kalau kita berdua disini," kata Akashi.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aneh saja," Akashi menatap wastafel. "Kalau senpai ingin mengobrol, bergabung saja ke meja kami."  
"...aku tidak mau dikelilingi orang lain..."  
"Apa?"  
"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"..."

* * *

"Kenapa... Dulu senpai pikir aku akan mengatakan kalau aku menganggap senpai menyukaiku?"  
Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Mayuzumi sedikit tersentak. Sedikit, tapi mata Akashi terlalu jeli untuk melihatnya.  
"Kenapa?" tanyanya.  
"Hanya penasaran. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa saat itu," jawab Akashi.  
"Apa aku salah?"  
Akashi diam.  
"Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu?"  
Akashi tersenyum. Dia menatap Mayuzumi.  
"Senpai, sepertinya aku sudah bisa membaca sikapmu. Kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang penasaran," kata Akashi.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Sepertinya, pertanyaan senpai harus dibalik. Apa senpai sedang mengharapkan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Akashi.  
Mayuzumi membuang muka. Akashi kembali menatap wastafel.  
"Aku tidak berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku untuk yang kedua kali."  
"Oh? Kau sudah membuang perasaanmu itu?"  
Akashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menyimpan perasaan itu sebagai harta karunku. Dan harta karun sudah seharusnya terkubur di tempat yang paling dalam."  
"Sama saja kau melupakannya," kata Mayuzumi.  
"Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang akan melupakan harta karunnya," bantah Akashi.  
Mayuzumi tersenyum.  
Kemudian entah bagaimana, Mayuzumi telah berada di belakang Akashi, menguncinya.  
"Senpai?"  
"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidak akan menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Mayuzumi.  
"Bukankah senpai telah menolakku? Untuk apa aku mengejar seseorang seperti itu?" jawab Akashi.  
"Well, sebenarnya dulu aku cukup menyukaimu."  
Mata Akashi terbelalak.  
"Karena kupikir kau terlihat lucu dan imut. Itu saja. Tapi, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta hanya karena itu. Aku menganggapnya sebagai kekaguman saja. Saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu itu, jujur saja aku bingung. Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang, aku hanya menganggap perasaanku itu sebagai kekaguman saja. Kalau aku menjauh darimu dan tidak akan melihat wajahmu lagi, aku pasti akan melupakanmu dengan mudah," jelas Mayuzumi.  
Akashi menganga. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Mayuzumi menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.  
"Apa aku menyakitimu?"  
Akashi berbalik, mencoba menatap wajah Mayuzumi. Mencoba melihat matanya.  
"Ya, senpai. Kau menyakitiku..." jawab Akashi.  
"Aku akan memperbaikinya... Ya?" tanya Mayuzumi. Akashi menarik napas yang tiba-tiba sesak. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Kau harus tempatkan aku di situasi ini? Akashi menjerit dalam hati.  
Tanpa Akashi sadari, Mayuzumi mendekatkan wajahnya. Oh...  
"Senpai!" Akashi menahan bahu Mayuzumi. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku sudah mengubur perasaanku. Aku tidak mau kembali lagi," kata Akashi.  
"Kalau begitu kau membenciku?"  
"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan perasaanku masih sama, kan?"  
Tidak sabar, Mayuzumi mencengkram tangan Akashi.  
"Kalau begitu, beri aku kesempatan untuk membalasnya! Biarkan aku memulai lagi dari awal!" tukas Mayuzumi, sedikit kesal.  
"Apakah sulit untukmu mengerti, senpai? Aku tidak mau kembali pada orang yang sudah menolakku!" tegas Akashi. "Apa kau pikir empat tahun itu mudah untukku menyimpan perasaan ini? Di telingaku, selalu terngiang kata-kata penolakanmu itu. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengingatmu sebagai orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatiku. Makanya aku tetap menjaga rasa cintaku untukmu, dan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan indah yang kau tinggalkan untukku. Aku tidak mau membongkar perasaan itu lagi."  
Mayuzumi membisu.  
"Tidakkah kau pikir, kau sedikit kasar? Empat tahun lalu kau menolakku tanpa basa-basi dan sekarang mengaku telah menyukaiku sejak dulu?"  
"Jadi maumu apa?" tanya Mayuzumi.  
"Menurutku sebaiknya kita saling melupakan saja."  
Akashi menghela napas. Tapi Mayuzumi keburu jengkel.  
"Apa kau pikir aku bisa melupakanmu? Aku menghabiskan empat tahun waktuku hanya untuk mengingatmu, memikirkanmu, merindukanmu!"  
"Kalau begitu kita sama, senpai. Sekarang kita impas." Akashi tersenyum. Matanya menatap lembut, membuat Mayuzumi tersadar.  
Cengkraman Mayuzumi terlepas. Mayuzumi memeluk Akashi.  
"Bagaimana aku harus mengingatmu? Sebagai bocah sok berkuasa yang aku cintai?"  
"Boleh juga. Aku tetap akan mengingatmu sebagai cinta terakhirku yang berharga." Akashi menepuk punggung Mayuzumi.

* * *

Enam bulan kemudian, Ayah Akashi sudah tidak sabar dan akhirnya menjodohkan sang anak dengan seorang Ojou kaya raya asal Jerman, Celesta Ludenberg.  
"Apa kau yakin akan mengikuti keinginan ayahmu ini, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko saat mereka bertemu.  
"Calon tunanganku ini sepertinya juga tidak menyukaiku. Menurut mata-mataku, dia lebih tertarik pada uang," jawab Akashi tenang.  
"Bukankah itu gawat, Akashi-kun? Bisa-bisa setelah kalian menikah dan menandatangani surat wasiat, kau dibunuh olehnya," komentar Kuroko.  
"Apa kau pikir dia bisa melakukan itu padaku, Tetsuya?"  
Kuroko meletakkan gelas jusnya. Matanya meneliti wajah Akashi, lalu tersenyum tipis.  
Ini dia wajah sadis bin absolut milik Akashi Seijuurou yang sempat hilang.

* * *

-TaMaT-

* * *

Halo, salam kenal. Aku penulis baru di fandom ini. Kalau jadi anggota fandomnya sih sudah lama, hehe.

Anyway, makasih yang udah berkenan baca, semoga cerita ini menghibur kalian. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
